Yesterday,Today,Tomorrow
by CrossxXxRose
Summary: They survived through what they thought was hell. They met friends who helped them, thick and thin. They lived life like any other teens. Maybe, someday they will realise their true fate. Or so it goes...[Pairing: MikuxKaito] [Rated: k ] [Incomplete-Irregular updates]
1. Chapter 1

**Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow **

_Sum:- Life may be cruel and unfair but there is always something rewarding in the end, no matter how hard it the journey is. MikuXKaito. _

_**AN:- This is my FIRST story so please be nice and please tell me if I got something wrong it will be most appreciated! ~CrossxXxRose **_

**Chpt1:-**

A small and rough hymn echoed the eerie stoned room, a sad and depressing but with slight hope etched at its melody. Two figures seated at the very corner of the damp room both huddled closely. A boy held a skinny girl tightly as he leaned on the icy cold wall as the young girl buried her pale face in his blood stain and cut white t-shirt. His eyes bore pain and anguish as he hummed, every beat he takes he held the girl tightly. Every day he thought; Why did I end up here, why do we have to suffer, what are they doing to us.

"Kaito, I want it to stop, it hurts?" the girl muffled through his shirt quietly

"I know Miku…" the boy tighten his hold on her as he set a wary eye on the iron door with a small window on top of it with bars streaking down.

Warm tears soaked through his bloodied shirt causing him to look down at the girl with wide eyes; she was so small and fragile, so easy to break. If it continues she won't live for much longer. He drew her nearer to his being to give her his warmth which was hardly at all anyway. Her nails dug in his back trying to tell him not to leave her alone and of course he would never, there was nowhere to hide.

"I'm going to die, I know it," Miku whispered between sobs, "I can't feel my limbs at all."

Kaito said nothing but kept gazing at the door; she was right, whatever they did to her made limbs move mechanically and he hair colour changed into turquoise then her original chocolate brown hair that reached below her waist line. It also implies to him, his limbs moves so mechanically and his hair became an odd shade of dark blue then his preferred onyx black colour. They didn't know how old they are but they do know that they were born with a family that loved them like no other. They remember how they were MURDERED before their eyes that now stained with pain. Men wearing Black banged their house door and started demanding for them to be handed over but their parents defied their demand thus leading to their bloody graves. Loud gunshot and screams replayed constantly in their minds. Blood; blood was everywhere with bodies of their loved ones drilled with bullets. Kaito held back the tears that threaten to fall, he won't make Miku worry.

Tapping sounds echoed through the dreaded corridor behind the iron door. Kaito held Miku more protectively as he stares at the door as if he could see through it however the footsteps dissipated causing him to relax his position. After a few silent moments there came a ear piercing scream; making them both cling tighter to each other with shut eyes, they both held a expression of utter distress. They have started.

"Damn she failed," a gruff voice said in frustration behind the door, "How useless."

"Ya it seems so but there are some coping well with this _God project _we're conducting…" A female voice responded.

"Like who? We got shit ass kids to use and their hopeless as their god damn parents too!"

"Well we do have 2 most successful brats so far and…"

The door burst open loudly, causing a high pitch ringing inside the room that consist the two misfortune children hugging each other tightly in fear, the turquoise haired girl cried loudly as she cling onto the blue hair boy who held like he will never let go of her as he gave a menacing glare at the two grinning people that wore an white coloured lab coat that was stained with blood; fresh and old. A tall Hispanic man stalked over to the small and weak children smiling sinisterly, his hand glided across from Miku and Kaito as if he was picking who would be next. His hand reached down and yanks a handful of turquoise hair that lay around the children's small form like a pool of water. Miku wailed in pain as her head tilted back as the smirking man pulled it.

"Your next you Fucking brat!"

"Be careful with our guinea pigs it might lessen the possible success." A woman said as she smiled sinisterly that made the two children shiver in fear.

The man tugged harder at Miku's hair as she pleaded to let her go but her cries was not heeded by both lab coated people that laughed uncontrollable at her protest. Kaito still held Miku tightly as he could while one of his hands gripped her hair near her scalp to ease the pain of her hair being ripped out by that heartless man but he was too strong and too big for his small form to compete which led to Miku being dragged by the hair on the cold hard floor by the older man. Kaito tried to stop them; he kept reaching out to her and trying to fight the man that was about 2 and a half times his height. Miku screamed and also tried to define the bigger man but all was in vain. She was now beyond the iron door and now dragged across the floor to what they think is hell; _Lab: God_.

"MIKU!" Kaito screamed loudly almost loud enough to break glass

"KAITO! HELP ME" A higher pitch screamed down the corridor before a huge slamming of a door brought silence.

The helpless boy stood in the middle of the now empty stone wall, tears threatening to fall. Now he will wait alone for his turn or Miku's lifeless form. Images of the young turquoise haired girl being dead and covered in her blood and with lifeless eyes lying before him made him tremble in fear, grief and hatred; hatred to the people who did whatever they are doing to them all and hatred to himself, he promised he will protect her and bring her happiness she deserve but he might have failed at doing all that all together. A terrifying scream ran through the corridors beyond and into each cell making it louder. Kaito stiffened. His legs gave way causing him to collapse on the hard stoned floor. He hugged himself, trying to block out everything. Tears ran down his dried skin with sad whispers of the name of one girl. Another terrifying scream emitted from behind his iron door however this one formed words, words he enjoyed hearing but said in a sweet innocent voice; his name. Kaito…


	2. Chapter 2

**Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow **

_**A.N: I finally finished it after years of procrastinating and interruptions. I hope you will enjoy this story and please R&R so I can make more improvements. Much love (:**_

**Chpt2:-**

His whole body was sore and tired as he woke up. His face felt numb and damp. Taking in his surroundings as he sat up, only wishing that he was back home with warmth and comfort he yearned so badly. However, he was greeted with cold black stone walls as he remembered those torturing years he still goes through. His eyes stung in pain as he continue to look around and as he close it burned terribly, his eyes were swollen from crying all his sorrows out from his young form. A salty puddle had been formed on the uneven stone floor in where he used to lay. His eyes stung more as he came into tears again but nothing came out, he couldn't cry any more he ran out but he couldn't completely stop crying as long as he knew….

"…Miku…"

Images of her dead unmoving lifeless body flashed through his mind like a theatre that never stops. Her sweet smile now a sad open mouth forming a soundless scream. Her beautiful turquoise hair now stained with fresh blood. Her breathtaking eyes now dulled with pain and anguish. It hurt him to see all of that knowing that he wasn't able to fulfil his promise to her, his heart ached and his head felt light; he was slowly blacking out.

A load crash brought him back. Taking all his effort to face the direction of the sound, emotions clashed within him; fear, hope and sorrow stirred heavily in his weak form. A strong light greeted him first forcing him to shield his eyes from it, as his eyes adjusted he took in the sight before him. The same man that took Miku away from him earlier and the said girl laid slump on his shoulder as he stepped in the room. His heart fell as he took notice of red stains that dyed her hair. Is she dead? I couldn't save her! I couldn't do anything to help her! Those thoughts ran through his head like a thunderstorm and emotions swelled up in him; guilt, regret and anger.

"M…miku…you're not dead…right?" his voice came out shakily but there was no response from the said girl. Fear ran shook his body violently.

A low chuckle of sadistic amusement slowly turned into a roaring fit of laughter from the lab coated man that had the turquoise haired girl slumped over his broad shoulder.

"She's as good as DEAD like her fucking useless parents!" He said as he continues to laugh hysterically, "Fuck that I think she just met them in HELL!"

Anger boiled within him however the chains of guilt and regret held him in place making him vulnerable. The older man lifted the young green haired girl off his shoulder and tossed her petit form toward the cold hard stone floor, a cold and sadistic laugh still emitted from him. Kaito, finally able to move when he saw her lifeless form falling gentle towards the hard stone, quickly ran towards the falling girl thus he caught her from kissing the painful floor head first. He hugged her, feeling only her skin and bones making him shudder.

"Why the fucking hell would you save her from hitting the bloody floor when she's FUCKING DEAD!"

Kaito felt something snap however this time it wasn't his bones nor his muscles or tendon. Laying the young girl on the floor promptly like a sleeping beauty, he stood up. His body didn't feel tired or weak, his body moved on its own not needing any commands; he was driving on instinct and shear irate.

"Are feigning Stupid? Are you just provoking my ire? Cos'…I AM NOT DUMB AS YOU TO NOT KNOW WHETHER SOMEONES DEAD OR NOT!"

The older man stepped back in surprise at the blue headed boy's outburst and before he could _reprimand_ him he felt crushing blow to the face. He flew of the ground and crashed into the wall behind him. Gagging on his own blood he stole a glimpse before him. The blue haired _psycho _stood on the debris of cement, steel, iron and stone, he never looked up in fact he kept his head down all the time now. His right arm was covered in smoke and slight flames and as soon as he notices that his faced burned in unbearable pain. He clenched it to ease it even the slightest as he formed a string of very _colourful_ words.

Kaito lifted his now extinguish right arm from flames and smoke, slowly examining it with a satanic smile "I like to thank you guys for what you did. It seems that your work finally paid off…WITH INNOCENT LIVES!" His voice went cold and sour as he spoke; almost mechanical

He stealthily ran towards him making a full round house kick in his face sending him across the corridor. He didn't know where he crashed to but he certainly heard a thundering bang following a good deal of clattering and shouts. He stood there patiently knowing full well that there will be more of those lab coated people coming since someone sound an aggravating siren moments after the crash. He wanted them acknowledge of what they did and make them suffer the pain they all endured make them realize what they have done wrong. A heard of booming footsteps caught his attention, it came from both sides practically surrounding him. Thinking on his feet for strategies he hastily ran back into his chamber and hid at the corner so none of them can see him, taking a brief glance at Miku before relaxing his stance. Each patter of footsteps was getting louder and louder. Taking in deep breaths as he felt uneasy in each passing moment he took a glance at the corner of the gap he had created by sending that heinous of a man flying through, he saw more white coated homo sapiens who stopped in their tracks as well as shouting at each other in irritation. There were about 10 in total. Kaito inhaled sharply, taking his only chance. A dark blue blur peeked at the corner of their eye however as they turned to see they met with abundant amount of sand, bricks and sharp flying debris of metal. They were blinded as the sand and smaller particles engulf them making them defenceless. Taking it as his chance he rushed in, striking each of them with precise accuracy, whatever they did to his eyes made it clearer for him to hit them. Tripping one of them before doing a upper cut in its jaw then just as gracefully as a swan he send a side kick to another white wearing _scientist_, stepping back with a spectacular amount of force with his elbow jutting out as he hit another one of them in the abdomen. Propelling himself up he did a spinning kick, snapping three others scientist's necks swiftly as he landed he brought his leg up striking one of the male lab wearing scientist in the place where he concluded hurts terrible. The cloud of dust started to dissipate making him rush against time. Sprinting at the last remaining three he leaped of the ground, hooking two of the three white wearing group's necks luckily they had their backs toward him making it easier for him to snap it as he landed with only a twist of his shoulder backwards. The dust finally settled revealing the carnage he left; debris of walls, stone, metal and dead or unconscious bodies however it left one and companionless lab coated woman- the woman that took Miku away as well. Her back was facing him but with his eyes he could almost see the fear she held, taking his steps closer to her in a slow and suffocating manner as he enjoyed seeing them suffer and tremble in almighty fear. Make them regret. Make them fall in the swamps of fear and venerability, was all that came into his now anger driven mind.

Grabbing her coat and forcing her to face him as she cried for forgiveness and mercy. Forgiveness and Mercy? He scoffed in irritation; she was adding fuel to his now burning anger. His fist went flying into her hideous face but he stopped, barely touching her instead he grabbed her collar of her disgusting shade of her bright green and neon yellow stripped shirt with such ferocity that it make her lost her control of her own bladder. His unnatural blue eyes burned holes through her with such intense hatred; fear shook her whole body violently as she trembled uncontrollable, they have created a monster, she thought in agonising fear.

"What are you guys doing to us?" He growled.

Whimpering in fear she squeaked, "T..to create a pe..per…perfect human, one that will ne…never die nor get ill…who can foll..ow orders from…us…"

"So u killed innocent people with children to use us to fulfil this FUCKING, INHUMANE and UNREAL experiment! Put us all in TOTURE and in PAIN?"

"All eleven of us would have been famous…I mean you all would!"

"Famous? You all wanted to be FAMOUS so you conducted these HEARTLESS experiments?"

Before she could say anything Kaito's fist rammed into her revolting face silencing her if possible forever. His anger reached its peak. They did all of this for Fame, Money and to become God; to create humans is GOD'S JOB not anyone else, Kaito thought in hatred. Releasing the now unmoving being from his grasp he wirily made his way to the turquoise haired girl who lay on the hard floor like a sleeping beauty waiting for her prince to wake her up. Gently he held her in his arms hugging her while he stroke some of her bangs away from her pale face, slowly he placed his forehead against hers.

"It's over Miku. Like I promise I'll take u to the place where you can fly more than any other place. We are free Miku. Open your eyes don't sleep now, please Miku…"

There was no response. Kaito only held tighter wishing and hoping she would open her stunning green eyes. He didn't want to believe she's dead, he didn't even know how to check if she's alive. Kaito began gagging, sorrow and frustration consumed him; useless, Useless, USELESS! He thought to himself in anger. Salty tears fell off his thin face, falling on the younger girl's check as he sobbed over her while bringing her unmoving body closer to him; he wailed louder and louder calling out her name.

"Kaito, don't cry…."

His cries stopped into quiet sniffling, looking slowly to face of the only girl that he held in his hands; her eyes were closed. Grief engulfed him again as more salty tear of his came pouring down. Great he was hallucinating, he thought.

"Kaito, please don't cry." Warm hands grazed his warmer cheeks bringing him to a halt.

"Miku?" she nodded as he faced her with her innocent smile she only shows to him and only him; Kaito hugged her tighter rubbing his messy blue mane against her delicate neck sobbing again this time it was joy instead of sorrow.

"…I came late huh….Damn I wanted to be the Hero and save you kids from these bitches." A low husky voice said with slight disappointment etched into its tone.

Kaito held Miku protectively as he acknowledge the source of voice; he had long un-kept dark brown hair almost black in the poorly lit stone room they sat in, baggy long-sleeved grey shirt with a loose Army pants that was sat right on his hip and black carnage shoe. He scratch the back of his head in a lazy manner as he returned Kaito his intense stare, sighing slightly he made his way to the two sitting children noticing the blue haired boy shifting further away from him. However, he ignored it and continued to move closer until the boy was not able to move back any further.

The older man smiled at them caringly as he stretched out his larger hand towards them; waiting for their own hands to meet his. Kaito stared at it warily but the man didn't pose any threats as he stood there with a heart warming smile. He stayed patient and warm.

"I'm not gonna hurt you guys like those assholes, I'm here to take care of you. So don't be afraid. You're safe now." The older man said warmly with his hands still out stretched towards them.

Kaito felt an overwhelming feeling of comfort and security washed over him. He felt safe. He felt love. He felt everything he always wanted by just standing around this man. Tears rolled down his chin, how long he yearned the comforting feeling of being safe with Miku. Salty tears continued to fall into loud sobs of joy as the older man embraced them with its broader built; almost like he was protecting them.

For the first time he felt he would lead a better life with this man and the turquoise beauty by his side.

**AN: I apologise for the poor excuse of a conclusion for this chapter. I couldn't think of how to write it down properly after I thought through it. All my well thought out always manage to slip out from my mind. ^.^"**


End file.
